Dragonball Sansei: The Forgotten Son
by BK201Reaper
Summary: Years have passed ever since Goku took Uub as his student. Everyone had been training since then, hoping to be prepared for the next threat. However, a powerful enemy has come and Goku had suddenly disappeared. Will the warriors be able to protect the Earth this time?
1. Peace on Earth

"_Take a rest. You fought well."_

Uub, struggled to sit down on the hot sand of the desert in the middle of nowhere, after his intense training with his master.

With Goku.

Uub looked at Goku, who only replied with the smile he is known for amongst his closest friends and family.

"You completely took me out Goku. I barely even hit you" Uub laughed, despite being in pain.

"_Well, I'll be lying if I said that it was easy. You gave me a run for my money, even managing to take me to super saiyan 2. Hehe, that's an achievement." _Goku sat down beside uub.

"You and your transformations. That's cheating_"_

Both master and student laughed for a while. Uub, being able to smile and laugh exactly like Goku, due to the length of time spent with him. It's like it became his second nature.

As the laughter between them died down, Uub's face has changed into a serious one.

"Goku.." Uub stood up. "I...I can feel him inside me. I can feel the aggression, the power...the evilness of him...and I can feel him trying to escape inside of me." Uub turned around to face Goku, with a pure scared expression on his face. "If...if he ever escaped...if he comes out...I'm scared. I'm scared Goku...I'm scared of what he would do. I'm scared to what he would do to you and the others, because once he escaped...I cannot stop him."

Goku continued to have a calm expression on his face. He stood up and placed one hand on Uub's shoulder. "_Uub. You decide who you are, not your old self. He decided to be who he wanted to be and that was the cause of his downfall, it was his choice. He had his time, and now it's yours. He doesn't have the right to decide who you are. You do. You decide what person you are. You decide who you are through your actions. Don't let him control you._"

Uub looked up to Goku, feeling more confident about himself as a person. Goku gave him the same smile he does all the time. And Uub couldn't do anything else, but smile back.

This was the last time Uub saw Goku.

Before he _disappeared._

* * *

"Uub, it's time for breakfast!"

The voice startled Uub, as he sat up on his bed, with sweat treading down his muscular body. He keeps on having the same dream over and over again. The same dream about his last moments with Goku in the desert.

It's been two years since then.

"Uub, hurry up your breakfast is getting cold!"

Uub quickly put on his normal training gear and brushed his teeth quickly but carefully before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Chi Chi", Uub sat down on the kitchen table, ready to eat his pancakes.

"Good morning Uub" Chi Chi smiled and then continued to wash dishes.

Chi Chi's reaction to Goku's sudden disappearances was the biggest surprise. Everyone expected her to break down like she did the last few times Goku had died, but to everyone's surprise, she took it pretty well. Probably caused she was used to it...or was it something else?

"Where's Pan? A bit weird that I'm having a normal morning with no kid bugging me" Uub took a big bite out of the pancake.

"She's only 1 year younger than you, I'd hardly call that a kid" Chi Chi finished washing her dishes and then continued to sit down opposite Uub. "Besides, she's going on a date with someone,"

"Oh I see. Well we were supposed to train later on." As Uub was eating, something hit him like a bolt of lightning as he remembered something. "Oh no...Not again. This is not gonna end well." Uub struggled to swallow.

"Why you say that?" Chi Chi questioned.

"Don't you remember what happened a last few times? She couldn't control her immense power level and started accidentally wrecking everything cause of her simply being nervous "

"Oh riiight" Chi Chi starting to remember how she cried for days after her first date that was ruined because she accidentally turned super saiyan after her first kiss.

"So when's Gohan and Videl coming back from their scientific thingy?"

"You mean his scientific conference about it is possible yo travel in and out of a black hole with thorough calculations?

It was scary how strict Chi Chi was when Gohan was a child. Uub could only imagine the amount of stress going through him as Chi Chi would force him to study. Now he knows why Goku feared the notorious Chi Chi so much.

"P-possibly." Uub replied, completely confused of what Chi Chi had described.

"Oh, then I expect that they would both be back in a week or two."

"That's great news." Uub, happy that the "Kid" was going to depart soon, however a part of him wished that she would stay a bit longer, not sure why he wanted that though. "Oh yeah, Goten is doing pretty well with Trunks in training. Both of them are amazing with swords now."

"Oh that's good to hear. Thank goodness he doing great." Chi Chi, feeling prideful, began to look back to when Goten first turned super saiyan and how shocked she was when she found out.

Uub, finishing his breakfast, looked at the clock and realised that it was time to train. "Gotta go Chi Chi, I need to go train. Thanks for the meal. See ya!" Uub did the exact same smile and wave as Goku. Chi Chi couldn't help but see the similarities between the two, even though they're not blood related. It was almost terrifying how similar Uub and Goku were.

"Ok, have fun!" Chi Chi gave a smile back, as she waved while Uub was flying away.

* * *

It was a calm morning in Satan city. People were going to work and going to school until suddenly in the sky, a teenage girl wearing an orange bandana around her head with an orange top with grey cargo pants was flying desperately to her location, afraid of being late.

It was Pan.

The 15 year old, managed to reach her destination, as she flew down outside the Hercule's cafe shop. "Phew, I'm not late," anxiously looking at her watch, wondering where her date was.

"Hey Pan, hope you didn't have to wait long." Pan looked to her left to see a boy with dark blue jeans with a bright green zipped hoodie. He had a faded fohawk with a handsome face. He was Pan's crush in her high school for a long time, and now she's going on a date with him.

"Hey Jason. I actually just got here." Pan gave Jason the same smile Goku is famous for, seem like it's also in the genes.

As both teenagers were enjoying a nice time in the cafe, the date was going fairly well for Pan. That is until a spider landed on her head.

"Uhhh...Pan...there's a spider on you." Jason pointed to her bandana.

Pan's face had turned into a horrifying look, as she got up and frantically moved around everywhere trying her best to get it off. "AHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Pan continued to run, oblivious to the fact that she was causing destruction around her.

When she finally got rid of the spider, she looked around her, only to see the destruction she caused. Tables, walls, desks, chairs, everything was destroyed. It was a surprise that no one was hurt. She looked at the horrified faces of everyone, including Jason who was stared at her, then ran away.

"Oh no...Not again."

* * *

In Great Britain, an important science conference is being held. A man in a suit with spiky hair and glasses was giving a presentation to an audience of famous scientists; among them were the likes of Stephen Hawking and Brian Cox. After the presentation, everyone gave the man a standing ovation for his excellent work. As the man was walking into his dressing room, a women; who had long hair in pigtails, wearing a white t-shirt with black trousers ran up to him and kissed him on the check, hugging onto his neck.

"That was awesome Gohan. I love you." Videl gave him a heart-warming kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Videl." Gohan smiled at his wife, as they both looked into each other's eyes. "How's our little daughter doing with mom?"

"Chi Chi says everything is going fine. Pan is doing well in school and her training too." Videl gave her husband another kiss, this time on the lips.

"Let's go home now Videl. I'm starting to miss everyone"

The couple then began walking out of the building, holding each other's hand.

* * *

Later that day, it was time for dinner in Chi Chi's house. Chi Chi was cooking a meal enough for 2 humans and a quarter saiyan. Uub was resting at the dinner table after a hard days training. Uub looked around the dinner table, as if something or someone was missing.

"Where's Pan? She should be back from her date by now." Uub continued to look around the dining table.

"You of all people should know why Pan isn't here." Chi Chi finished cooking.

"I take it that her day didn't go well..." Uub stood up and walked out of the house. "I'll be back before the foods cold." Uub flew away towards the sky. Chi Chi looked out her window, then gave a smile as she watched Uub fly off towards the distance.

* * *

Pan was by her, sitting on the swings while looking up to the night sky. "Why does this always happen...why do I always mess it up over and over and over again." She looked down, feeling depressed. This place was the place where she always ran away to cry ever since she was a little girl. Ever since Goku first left her for a while to train Uub. No one apart from Pan knew about her hiding place , that is until someone found her a while ago. Pan felt like crying but she couldn't. Her tears refused to come out. This was probably because she was used to it, used to this depression. Pan closed her eyes, hoping everything to just...disappear.

"Found you again."

Pan heard footsteps slowly approaching her. She looked up at the person and saw Uub standing in front of her. She wasn't surprised to see him since Uub was the first one every person to discover Pan's hiding place.

"Come on, your dinners getting cold and Chi Chi is worried sick." Uub said softly. Uub extended a hand towards Pan.

Pan looked into Uub's eyes and gave him a sad smile. Both said nothing after what seemed like forever, Pan then reached forward and took Uub's hand.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. My first ever time writing a story on this site, and I've been thinking about this story in my head for a while and was dying to share my ideas with people. If you have criticisms to give me, go ahead, I welcome it and see it as improvements I can make. There will be more chapters soon!**

**See ya!**


	2. The Arrival

The day after was normal. Somewhere in a forest, two swordsmen were training with each other, training each other's speed of flight, accuracy of blasts, and power of slashes. After an hour of intense training, both young men lay down on the floor, tired from their intense training.

One of the young men had short purple hair which was just able to cover both of his eyes. He also has a scar on his left cheek, but it was not too noticeable. He was wearing light blue training gi with a sword, sheathed on his back. "Hey Goten." He sat up "What did you think of that hot chick staring at me?"

Goten also sat up "Trunks, she was obviously staring at me." Goten was wearing the same gi as trunks, and was also carrying a twin sword of Trunks's sword. His hair was spiky, but it loosely resembles Goku's hair. Like Trunks, he too has a faint scar, but his one was down his left eye.

The two best friends started laughing intensely. The two continued laughing until Trunks immediately stood up, with his face immediately changed into a serious look. "Do you feel that Goten?"

Goten slowly stood up as he too felt the awesome power. "I taste that. It's monstrous, if its intentions were evil, it would kick our ass easily if we're not too careful with this one."

"You're right. We definitely should be careful on this one. We better get to the source of it quickly before it does any harm" Trunks flew right into the distance, who was closely followed along by Goten.

"Trunks...you think we can take this guy if it all comes down to it?" Goten asked, while closely behind Trunks.

"Of course, what do you think our training has been for?" Trunks was feeling confident as the adrenalin rush was infecting his body due to his saiyan nature.

"Yeah, you're right." Goten was feeling more confident.

"Good. We've been training ever since Majin Buu and it hasn't been to waste. Now let's go kick some ass!"

Both the warriors flew faster.

* * *

Uub and Pan were in a rocky area, where there was no life present apart from them. They both were the first ones to reach to the source of the power. Uub was sitting down on a big rock while Pan was patiently standing.

No one said a word.

"I'll go get Uncle Goten and Trunks, they might not know" Pan feeling awkward from the silence, began to walk away.

"There's no need, Goten and Trunks are coming. I can feel their power levels."

"Well...ok then," Pan then stopped walking and sat down; leaning on the rock that Uub was sitting on top of.

Uub jumped down and decided to sit next to Pan.

"So...do you miss your dad?" Uub was trying to make conversation.

"Well yeah, obviously. What about you? Don't you miss your dad?"

"Never had a dad, just a mom. Apparently I was a "surprise" and my mom got impregnated without having sex with anyone."

"Really? Do you believe her?" Pan faced Uub.

"Maybe. Who knows? Maybe she was lying about it. Maybe my dad left us. Who knows..." Uub's face was calm even though deep down inside, he was hurt about the thought.

"Well, what if your mother was telling the truth?" Pan sat closer to Uub.

"That doesn't change the fact that I never had a father in my life." Uub's expression began to turn angry, but Pan didn't notice it.

"Well...what about Grandpa? Wasn't he like a father to you?"

"Goku? Yeah, I suppose he was the closest person to being a father. But he too also left."

"Wow. I've known you for so long and yet I barely know anything about you." Pan's expression was saddened.

"Well, you never asked." Uub faced Pan and gave her a smile. Uub then went back to facing forward.

Pan noticed the strong and beautiful features of Uub's face, his eyes, his face and his hair. "Do you have any other family members?"

"Nope, just my mother, but she died from sickness just after I met Goku."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Uub stretched his arms. "I'm alone now. I got no one."

"Well. You got us." Pan looked softly at Uub.

Uub turned to look at Pan, returning that soft look to her. "Thanks."

Both of them stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, with each second feeling like an hour. None of them wanted this moment to end.

"I'm back."

Uub and Pan snapped out of their trance and turned to look at the person who called out to them. They saw a man in his late 30s wearing a smart suit with glasses and has spiky hair. It was Gohan

"DAD!" Pan ran excitedly towards her father and both embraced each other in a hug. "I've missed you so much!" Her eyes began to water but she managed to stop herself from crying.

"I've missed you too Pan." Gohan gave Pan a soft smile that only a father could to his own child.

Uub couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the fact that he could never have this feeling and moment with anyone, but he was happier for Pan and that was enough for Uub to feel better.

"Gohan, how comes you're in a suit?" Uub asked.

"Well I was in the middle of watching someone's presentation until I felt this ridiculous power level. So I didn't have time to change and came here as fast as I could."

"Oh. That makes sense." Uub gave Gohan that exact smile that Goku does, even though Uub was oblivious to that fact.

Another two warriors had just come. It was Trunks and Goten.

"You guys miss us?" Goten gave everyone a cheeky smile.

"Trunks! Uncle Goten!" Pan ran towards them and gave both of them a hug.

"Haha, how you doing kid." Trunks smiled.

"Welcome back guys. It's been a long time, how's your training been going?" Uub walked towards them.

"Yeah, I can feel the difference from the last time I saw you guys." Gohan commented.

"Thanks. Our training is going well and me and Goten have improved our swords skills and learned new techniques too!"

As the group was spending the time to catch up with each other, Gohan noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Vegeta? He should be here by now."

Everyone went silent as they started to notice.

"I...don't know. You're right; father should be here by now." Trunks replied.

"Guys, I don't want to interrupt but I think the guy with the power level has arrived." Pan pointed towards the sky, where a spaceship had just entered. The ship landed a few yards away from the warriors.

The warriors flew towards the ship, as they just reached it, the door opened. A figure stepped out. The mysterious man revealed to have two large black spiked in his head, which also had a spiky grey hair. He also has two smaller black spikes protruding from his chin and has small spikes on each of his knuckles. He wears a green gi, with green wristbands and black shoes. He also has a red outline around his eyes. This person was the source of the power level.

"Who are you?" Gohan was the first to ask him.

"I am Xicor...brother."

* * *

**This chapter was a bit shorter than the last one, but it gets better, trust me. Oh, and you noticed how I haven't introduced Vegeta yet, well I'm saving him up for a big return in the next chapter. As always, please leave reviews to help me improve this story anyway possible. Thanks!**

**See Ya!**


	3. The Forgotten Son

**Sorry for the long wait. I was on holiday and left all my work on my computer and forgot to take it with me. This Chapter seems short but there will be longer ones soon.**

**To 13Pussycat- Thanks for the review. i can tell you now that Uub will at some point turn to the dark side, but just not soon.**

* * *

"What? What do you mean by "brother"?" Gohan asked Xicor.

"It means that we're both brothers. You have the blood of the one called Kakarot in you, I can feel it. Well, so do I." Xicor kept an emotionless face since he stepped out of his ship.

"Wait, that's impossible. Father would never cheat on his own wife!" Goten was fueled with rage at the thought of Goku being unfaithful to his mother.

Xicor took a step forward. "He didn't cheat on your earthling mother. I was conceived...unnaturally. When father was fighting with the one you call, Majin Buu. During the fight, his blood was scattered everywhere in the universe, so my mother took some of the blood and used the DNA to create...me. The ultimate hybrid."

As Xicor said Majin Buu, Uub's chest began to hurt. The pain was as if something was trying to burst out, but after a while the pain went away and Uub was back to normal. No one noticed anything wrong with Uub.

"But you're also half saiyan as you said. So who is your mother? Better yet, why did your mother do this?" Gohan replied.

"That doesn't matter." Xicor quickly interrupted.

"Why not?" Gohan was confused.

"Because I am going to slaughter all of you, after that, I am going to destroy this planet that father loved so much and it's going to burn!" The look in Xicor's eyes changed from emotionless, to pure lust for destruction as he rushes in and punches Gohan, sending him flying away.

"Why are you doing this?" Pan tried to reason with Xicor, but it was no use. Xicor ignored her and roundhouse kicked her on her body, also sending her flying away.

"PAN!" Uub shouted.

"Goten! Rush him!" Trunks and Goten both drew out their swords simultaneously and charged at Xicor, but Xicor grabbed both their heads and smashed them both to the floor.

As Xicor was holding down Trunks and Goten, he felt a hard kick on his face. He was taken aback by it and let go of Trunks and Goten. When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Uub who kicked him.

"That hurt..." Xicor was furious.

"You're damn right it hurt and there's plenty of more of where that came from too." Uub took a stance.

"Wait...aren't you...Majin Buu?" Xicor was confused. He felt the energy of Majin Buu inside of Uub, but yet he can clearly see that it's not him.

Uub felt the same pain shoot up in his chest again, but Uub was able to not let it show as the adrenalin rush was helping him.

"It's weird. I feel the energy of Majin Buu in you but yet, you're clearly not him." Xicor further commented.

The pain increased and Uub couldn't take it anymore. He fell the ground, not being able to stand up, he tried his best to ease the pain but it was no use.

"It is you! I don't understand how you're like this but I don't really care. I will make you suffer the same way you made my mother suffer!" Xicor kicked Uub while he was down, and continuously pounding him relentlessly.

"Leave him alone!" Pan already in super saiyan, was punching and kicking while Xicor continuously dodged every punch, but was being pushed back away from Uub.

Pan then attempted to kick Xicor but was caught; Xicor threw Pan up in the air. Pan was able to gain her balance in the air, and then began to continuously give Xicor as many ki blasts as she could, all seemingly being able to hit Xicor.

As Pan used up all the energy she had left, she waited for the dust to settle. As she waited, Xicor flew through the dust and kneed Pan in the stomach, winding her. He then smashed her towards the ground, making her lose her super saiyan form.

"None of that hurt, disappointing." Xicor continued to look down at Pan until a hook landed on his face by Gohan.

Gohan, already taken his glasses, blazer and tie off was charging his ki, already in his mystic form.

"That punch was weak brother." Xicor gave him a sick smile.

Gohan rushed into Xicor, giving him punches and kicks, hoping to land one on Xicor, but it was to no avail. Xicor was simply too fast for him. As Gohan continued to try to land a hit on Xicor, Xicor landed a few hits of his own on Gohan, but Gohan continued fighting through the pain. Xicor then winded him with a knee, and held him up in the air by his hair before he fell to the ground.

"So disappointing, if only you continued to train, you could of been as powerful as me right now. So disappointing, you had so much potential." Xicor then threw Gohan in the air and then gave him a green ki blast.

Suddenly, Xicor's back was slashed and had a big cut which fazed him. He turned around to see Goten and Trunks in super saiyan 2 and both were ready for battle. Both the swordsmen then rushed into Xicor, each attacking him on each side. Xicor managed to dodge all their attacks, being careful to avoid their blades and blasted both of them away with extreme force.

"Trunks! Blitz him!"

"Good idea!" Trunks replied.

Trunks and Goten began flying everywhere around Xicor, attacking him at all sides, using their speed and accuracy. Xicor managed to dodge some of them, but some managed to some cuts to him. Xicor, become frustrated, flew up in the air, managing to slip past them and began giving them barrages of ki blasts. As Trunks and Goten was trying to dodge all the blasts, Xicor appeared before them and started giving them both a huge amount of punches and kicks until both of them powered down to their normal state and fell to the floor.

Uub, recovering a little from the beat down he took, flew towards Xicor while charging in his blue aura. Both of them engaged in combat and traded blows with each other. Uub was able to hold his own against Xicor, and managed to take Xicor's blows, until Xicor gained the upper hand and sent Uub flying backwards. Uub managed to regain his balance and charged up for a blast.

"KAAMEEHAAMEEHAA!" Uub was charging his kamehameha wave and blasted it towards Xicor.

"You're not the only one who knows this trick you know. KAMEHAMEHA!" Xicor blasted his own kamehameha wave at Uub.

As the blue and green wave met at the middle, both waves were equal, neither gaining the upper hand until Xicor gave in more energy into his wave and over powered Uub's wave, and blasted Uub, knocking him to the floor.

As Xicor was looking around, looking to see if there was anyone left to challenge him. "Is this it? Is this all the warriors that Earth has to offer?!" Xicor was shouting.

"Not all of them."

A figure came out of nowhere. Xicor could not recognize this man, but the other could.

"You sure took you're time" Gohan smirked.

"Father!" Trunks tried to stand up, but couldn't.

"And who are you?" Xicor demanded to know who this person was.

"I am Vegeta. The prince of all saiyans."

* * *

**Finally, Vegeta is introduced. Hope it was a good introduction for him though. **

**See ya!**


	4. The Awakening

**To**

**Blazing Romance: Thanks! This story definitely is based on Uub. Mainly because I don't see many stories with Uub as the main character.**

**Dolguldur: Thanks!**

**Electricgirl101: Yep, Vegeta is finally here. There's a reason for Xicor to be so heartless and it definitely does have something to do with his mother. I will reveal it later...or not.**

* * *

The whole area was so silent that you could clearly hear a pin drop. Everyone was concentrated on both Vegeta and Xicor as both of them were standing across from each other. The air was crisp as no one knew what was going to happen next. Both of these lethal warriors were unpredictable, especially Vegeta.

Vegeta had seemed to not age a bit ever since the fight with Majin Buu. He retained his youthfulness and hair due to his Saiyan blood and had also kept the same fighting gi he always wore.

Xicor was the first to break the silence. "I heard about you. You're one of the few survivors of Planet Vegeta."

"Wrong." Vegeta began walking slowly towards Xicor. Xicor stood his ground, but felt a bit tense; he couldn't read what Vegeta would do next. "I am the LAST survivor of Planet Vegeta."

Vegeta was not only a step away from Xicor. "And I take it that you're one of Kakarots offspring's?"

"Yes...I am." Xicor spoke slowly, while keeping his eye on Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked and then confidently walked away from Xicor, leaving everyone a bit confused, even Xicor.

"Do you think you can beat me boy?" Vegeta then stopped and turned to face Xicor.

"If my father could beat you, then so can I." Xicor began to charge his ki as he took his fighting stance.

"Hmph. I under-estimated that clown, Kakarot. I won't be making the same mistake with his son." Vegeta began to charge his ki and transformed into a super saiyan, then a super saiyan 2. Vegeta then began to charge his ki more intensely as he continued shouting louder and louder. Suddenly with a big flash of light blinding everyone, as the bright light faded away, Vegeta revealed to have a more intense golden and electric aura surrounding him. His hair ended up being longer and spiky as his facial expression and his tone of voice turned to serious. However, the biggest change was his huge increase of power. "You should feel honored. You're the first person to see my new form, super saiyan 3."

Everyone was as surprised as each other to see this new form of Vegeta; he had finally achieved the same level that Goku once did. Everyone was surprised apart from Xicor, who kept a stoic face.

"I think we spent enough time talking, don't you old man?" Xicor was ready to pounce.

"Hmph. I'll teach you the meaning of pain boy."

Both Vegeta and Xicor rushed into each other at extreme speed and met with a fist to fist confrontation. Neither side giving in. Both fighters backed off a little, only to engage in combat once again. Xicor and Vegeta were fighting all around the area, faster than the eye can see while destroying every rock they come across.

Vegeta and Xicor traded blow to blow with each other as they were evenly matched. Suddenly, Xicor managed to send Vegeta flying back with a violent roundhouse kick to Vegeta's chest, which was followed up by a huge number of green ki blasts, some of which connected.

Vegeta, dazed by the attack was still able to maintain his form and sent some ki blasts back towards Xicor, which was blocked. Vegeta then quickly rushed in and gave Xicor a violent knee to his stomach, then smashed him towards the floor.

"Not bad boy, but I've had better fights than this." Vegeta arrogantly commented.

"Oh I'm just getting started." Xicor got up and slowly flew up towards Vegeta. Vegeta was surprised to be seeing Xicor's wounds healing rather quickly. "If you want to beat me, you're going to have to hurt me faster than my healing rate."

"Heh, why do I feel like I've been through this before." Vegeta smirked.

Both the fighters engaged in battle once again; however this time Xicor was gaining the upper hand as he managed to land more hits on Vegeta and knocking him down to the ground.

Vegeta got back up to his feet, hurt from his wounds.

"That form of yours. It strains your body doesn't it?" Xicor flew closer to Vegeta.

"Shut up!" Vegeta wiped the blood of from his face and rushed in towards Xicor, again engaging in combat.

Xicor again gained the upper hand as he was dealing a lot of heavy blows to Vegeta, all of which damaged Vegeta. After Vegeta was able to gain some space away from Xicor, Vegeta was bleeding from the mouth from the beating he took. It was a miracle how he was still able to hold his form.

"What's this? Need a breather old man?" Xicor arrogantly smirked.

"I told you that I was going to teach you the meaning of pain, I mean every word I say boy!" Vegeta then began charging his ki and then setup his arms for a blast he was going to make.

"Let's see you take this, FINAL GALICK GUN ATTACK!"

Vegeta gave off an enormous red beam that just oozes a red electric aura around it. The blast itself was lethal and has the potential to take out dozens of planets at one go.

Xicor knowing how dangerous the blast would be decided face it head on with a blast of his own.

"KAAMEEHAAMEEHAA!" Xicor gave out a giant blast that glowed of green.

As the two blasts collided, neither side gave in, both of them were giving it their all. However, the strain of sustaining super saiyan 3 was starting to take its toll on Vegeta, which causes him to get weaker and weaker, allowing Xicor to get the upper hand, blasting Vegeta violently.

Vegeta flew back and landed into a wall, causing him to power down to his normal state. Beaten and bloodied, Vegeta had no fight left in him.

Xicor flew towards Vegeta, standing victorious in front of him.

"Why didn't you transform?" Vegeta asked, obviously a bit offended of the fact that his opponent could be holding back.

"I can't." Xicor replied coldly.

"W-what!? Impossible...it can't be you can it?" Vegeta looked into Xicors eyes, shocked.

Xicor ignored Vegeta and gave him a hard punch in the face, knocking Vegeta further into the wall.

"Father!" Trunks immediately got up and turned super saiyan 2 and rushed towards Xicor with his sword.

Trunks frantically kept on swinging at Xicor as fast as he could, but Xicor dodged then like it was nothing and disarmed Trunks, then grabbed his face and smashed it onto the ground with great force, causing Trunks to bleed heavily from his head.

Goten, already in super saiyan 2 kicks Xicor away from Trunks and tries to land a hit on him, but it was no use. Xicor was too fast for him. As Goten continued to try, Xicor grabbed his sword and began to use as his own weapon. He gave Goten a huge cut across his chest, followed by a stab into his shoulder.

As Goten was screaming in pure agony, Xicor was pushing the blade further, causing him to scream louder. Luckily for Goten, Gohan managed to reach Xicor and swung Xicor away by his legs, much like how Goku did. Gohan in his mystic state rushed towards Xicor and threw a number of punches and kicks, in which Xicor unsurprisingly was able to dodge and block. As Gohan threw a right hand, Xicor grabbed it and violently uppercut the arm, hearing a sickening snap, Gohans arm was broken. Gohan let out an agonizing cry before Xicor kicked Gohan far away.

"DAD!" Pan got up and struggled to transform into a super saiyan after a violent beat down by Xicor.

Pan went into Xicor, throwing punches and kicks at him as hard as she could, all of which landed a hit on Xicor, but was unable to even make him flinch. Xicor then grabbed Pan by the throat and lifted her up in the air, slowly and sadistically squeezing the life out of her.

Uub, incredibly injured and bloodied saw Xicor chocking Pan in the air, causing him to pick himself up. As Uub struggled to stand up, the pain in his chest was getting stronger and stronger each second, causing him intense pain. Uub refused to let it show as all he could think about was saving Pan before it was too late. Uub walked towards Xicor as fast as he could in his already injured body. Each step he took, the pain gets more intense. As Pan powered down to her normal state, Uub began to walk faster as his body would let him as he knew that he was on borrowed time. However, the pain in his chest got so intense till the point that he felt something burst. Uub, no longer having any control over his body had fallen face first towards the ground, as darkness began to cloud his vision.

* * *

Uub found himself in a space where everywhere he looked was dark. He couldn't sense any energy signature of anyone or anything. It was as if he was in a lifeless area. He continued to look around until he saw a pink figure faraway walking towards him. As this pink figure got closer, he could see that all is limbs were chained to a giant ball of weight, which looked heavy, but this figure was able to drag it with him as he was walking towards Uub.

This pink creature was now face to face with Uub. Uub could see how this pink creature was the exact same size as he was. To Uub, it was like staring into a mirror despite the fact that they look different. But to Uub, he felt like this pink creature was his twin of some sort.

The pink creature then gave Uub a sickening smile as he began charging his ki. His power was so immense that it knocked Uub towards the floor. Uub couldn't do a thing and was helpless as a child as he looked onto this pink creature that continued to charge its ki as he was coated in his pink aura. Then suddenly, the darkness began to fade away. Leaving nothing left.

* * *

As Xicor was slowly squeezing the life out of Pan, a pink ki blast landed on his face, hurting him. Xicor let go of Pan, and held his face in pain. Xicor looked around to see who the attacker was as his face was healing. He saw Uub standing, but it wasn't what he would expect to see of Uub.

Uub was standing with his body, head and arms dangling in front of him, motionless. Uub then slowly looked up and stared Xicor right in his eyes. Uub revealed his eyes to be jet black with bright red pupils. Uub then tiled his head onto his shoulder and gave Xicor a sickening smile.

What Xicor was staring at, wasn't Uub. It was something else...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter cause I certainly enjoyed writing it. Oh and just in case that some of you don't know, the pink creature is Kid Buu. Things will get interesting with Uubs sudden...change.**

**Please leave a review of what you think and some constructive criticism to help me improve this story.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**See ya! **


End file.
